This invention relates generally to a step for a vehicle, and more particularly concerns a self-locking vehicle step.
There is a recent trend in the agricultural industry toward using larger, more efficient units of land, that enable the farmer to take advantage of the more efficient working performance of higher horsepower tractors and their related implements. Although these higher horsepower tractors are more efficient while they are working in the field, their increased horsepower requirements have resulted in very high profiles.
The high profiles have produced many maintenance and servicing problems for the farmer and the serviceman who must perform the maintenance and servicing operations. One of these problems is that the high profile greatly limits the operator's/serviceman's access to the tractor components by increasing the height of the components off the gound.
To improve the overall efficiency of the larger tractors, they should be equipped with a conveniently located device that raises the operators and servicemen to the level of the elevated components, e.g. fuel tank filler necks and coolant system components. In order to be truly beneficial to the operator/serviceman, the device must be easy to use and it must not interfere with the operation of the tractor.
In addition, the device should be a simple structure that will not itself unduly increase the cost of maintenance and servicing of the tractor. Finally, the device should be easily maneuvered by the operator/serviceman without the need for assistance from tools, e.g. pliers, screwdrivers and wrenches.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-locking step for a vehicle.
With more particularity, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-locking vehicle step that utilizes gravity to automatically secure the step in its stored and used positions.
More specifically it is an object of the present invention to provide a gravity controlled, self-locking vehicle step that has a simple structure to minimize the maintenance and service it requires.